


Switch

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Worry, casefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a click that interrupted Ichabod's statement, loud enough to echo through the silent building, the clank and turn that froze Abbie in her tracks, her heart jerking into her throat as Ichabod kept moving but she didn't dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been in other fandoms, too, but this one is inspired straight off of a _Castle_ episode. Yep, all my procedural cop shows with romantic interests are overlapping. Who's complaining?
> 
>  
> 
> (I know I've got another SH story on; realise that and now I'm going to try and juggle two. We'll see how well the updates go. Bear with me, Sleepyheads~ ^^'')
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. :)

"That was a disappointment."

Ichabod raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at her. "Perhaps, Lieutenant, it would be best to take advantage of the good days, while we can."

Abbie smiled slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, but when we come in looking for robbers and come out with dust bunnies, it is a little disappointing, you have to agree."

"Good days," Ichabod repeated with a light smile.

"Sure. We don't have enough of those. Unfortunately, I have to go back on the clock, so there really is no rest for the weary."

"We shall rendezvous at the library at eighteen hundred hours?" Ichabod asked, hopefully. "I've just discovered the collected works of Arthur Conan Doyle. There's these detective stories he's well known for, as well as-"

There was a click that interrupted Ichabod's statement, loud enough to echo through the silent building, the _clank_ and turn that froze Abbie in her tracks, her heart jerking into her throat as Ichabod kept moving but she didn't dare.

She knew the noise; it was too engrained in her training for her not to at least suspect.

"Lieutenant?" Ichabod glanced back, eyebrows knitting together. "What's the matter?"

Abbie drew in a sharp breath, the air frigid against the roof of her mouth. "Stop. Stay there. Do not move." Her words came out more steady than she could have hoped for.

Any semblance of confusion on Ichabod's face cleared away; there was intent seriousness in his eyes now. He didn't move. "What's happened?" he asked.

Abbie took another deep breath. She let it out slowly. "You have your phone, right?"

Ichabod nodded, fumbling for the cell phone from his pocket. "Lieutenant, please-"

"You know the precinct's number. I need you to call in for me, and then put it on speaker." Abbie kept herself very still and met Ichabod's gaze. "Crane, I think I'm standing on a bomb."

She watched the realization wash across his face, the steadfast expression of a soldier turning to abject horror as his eyes flickered down to the patch of floor she was standing on. "Lieutenant..."

" _Ichabod_."

Ichabod met her gaze again and nodded firmly, tearing his gaze away to punch the numbers into his phone.

Abbie blew out a breath slowly and closed her eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS This is just a prologue, so yes, it's short on purpose. Teaser!


End file.
